in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Operation Dark Rose
Story written by: CaptainRustbolt21, CITRONtanker, & BoltBlizard Plot During a normal day of causing chaos, Maria and Dr. Creep were captured by a bunch of agents and found themselves being forced to serve HyperTech's Purple Ops! Alongside Squidkiller, Hat Kid, and Edgellie, they are tasked by Alan to stop Mr. Red, who has captured Ib and is using her as a test subject for Black Pollen, a bioweapon capable of corrupting and potentially killing plant life. Will the Purple Ops be able to stop Mr. Red or will they get blown into bits? Characters Main Characters * Alan Robertson * The Purple-Ops: ** Maria Terwilliger ** Doctor Alas "Dr. Creep" Creepinson ** Edgellie Godellia ** Aria "Squidkiller" Octavio ** Hat Kid * Mr. Red Major Characters * Ib * Agent Red * Dynasty * Nebula * Velouria Minor Characters * Galaximus * Bliss * Neptune * Bendy * Jelo Elducal Story The story starts off with an Inkling sitting in front of a large supercomputer, scrolling through the world map, while drinking a soda can label "Mountain Dew White Out." While he was on it, he gets a call from his earpiece. He presses it and gets the transmission. * 'Agent 1 (Transmission): '''Sir, it's me, Christopher. It took us a while, but we have done it. We captured Squidkiller at Galaximus' fortress! * '???: 'Did Aria put up a fight? * '''Christopher (Transmission): '''Quite. But we knocked her out with some sleeping gas. She's currently residing in one of our cells, still unconscious. We'll plant the bombs and collar on her as soon as we can. * '???: 'Got her files ready? * '''Christopher (Transmission): '''Yes, sir. * '???: 'Send them to me. ''Then, a tab opens up, revealing Squidkiller's profile, showing her full name, statistics, skills, personality, and even criminal history. He takes her file and places it in another file label "Task Force V Agents." After doing so, he gets another call. He presses his earpiece again and gets the transmission. * 'Agent 2 (Transmission): '''Sir, this is Agent John. We got news for you. Our undercover agents show reports of Galaximus causing destruction in the city of Echo Creek, California, alongside Maria Terwilliger and Alas Creepinson. * '???: 'Perfect. I only need two more villains to get Task Force V ready for another mission I got cooking for them. I'll send my airforce to distract Galaximus, while your agents will neutralize Maria and Alas. * '''John (Transmission): '''But, sir, the Locked Room Gang are present. Specifically Bliss, Neptune, and Bendy. What about them? * '???: 'Just simply tranquilize them. After all, they don't know anything about us occupying Echo Creek. They'll never see it coming... ''Meanwhile, back at Echo Creek, Bliss is using everything she's got to stop Galaximus from destroying any more buildings, while in the battleground, Dr. Creep and Maria are defending themselves against Ink Bendy and Neptune. * 'Dr. Creep: '(Becoming increasingly overwhelmed) S-Stay back! I-I-I'm warning you! * 'Maria: '''You sound like an IDIOT in that tone, Creep! * '''Neptune: '''Sorry buddy, no can do! No sir, no how! I'm not going anywhere! (swords clash together as she begins to approach in an intimidating manner) * '''Ink Bendy: WE'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE. Not while you guys are HERE! '(Attempts to body-slam Dr. Creep and Maria, but they both dodge the attack) * 'Maria: '''You got the Ink Monster! (Switches her robotic arm from a cannon to a blade) Leave the CPU to me! (Approaches Neptune) * '''Dr. Creep: '(Gives Maria a "Wait, what!?" to her before looking at Ink Bendy, who's waving and smiling creepily) * 'Neptune: '''Let's do this! (dashes straight at Maria with two swords thrust before her) ''Maria and Neptune fought hard, while Dr. Creep keeps running from Ink Bendy like a coward. Meanwhile, Galaximus keeps trying to crush Bliss like a bug, only to keep missing. * 'Galaximus: '''STAND STILL, YOU PEST! * '''Bliss: '''You honestly think I'm gonna give you a clear shot? ''(she flies around, dodging Galaximus's rampaging attacks.) When Dr. Creep eventually weakens Ink Bendy via Creepers, he notices Bliss giving Galaximus a hard time. Dr. Creep then pulls out a bow and arrow and aims towards Bliss * 'Dr. Creep: '''Hold still... ''Dr. Creep shoots an arrow towards Bliss. She saw this ahead of time and deflects the arrow back towards (in which Dr. Creep ducks and the arrow hits Ink Bendy instead, who was trying to sneak up on Creep). However, this gives Galaximus the perfect opportunity to punch Bliss towards a building. * 'Galaximus: '''Take this, you pesky Powerpuff! (''she punches Bliss into a building, which Bliss hits hard.) * 'Bliss: '''Ouch... that hurt... (she recovers and proceeds to charge towards Galaximus) ''Back to Maria and Neptune, who are still dueling with their swords. Neptune eventually gets the upper hand and chops off a part of Maria's mechanical arm, including her blade * 'Maria: '''ACK! Aw, CMON! ''Maria then grabs her pistol and attempts to shoot Neptune. Of course, that didn't work, as Neptune quickly disarms her and pins her to the ground. *'Neptune: '''Strike one! (begins to bring the swords down) ''Before Neptune can strike Maria down, she was suddenly hit in the neck by a tranquilizer dart. * 'Neptune: ' When Maria pushes Neptune's unconscious body off of her, she witnesses both Ink Bendy and Bliss getting tranquilized, much to the surprise of Dr. Creep and Galaximus. * '''Dr. Creep: '''What the heck? Category:Stories